


Escape Art

by autistic_parker



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_parker/pseuds/autistic_parker
Summary: “And hey, you, don’t you think it’s kinda cute that i died right inside your arms tonight” -Arms Tonite, Mother Mother





	1. Chapter 1

Aesling sighed heavily as she leaned on the balcony railing, her skirts fluttering in the wind and driving her crazy. She hadn’t even wanted to come to this stupid ball. The heels made her feet hurt, and the people were so boring. The atmosphere felt restrictive and stuffy, and she just couldn’t stand it.  
She glanced behind her at the big ballroom to make sure no one was looking before reaching down and untying her shoes. She stepped out of them, holding up her skirts so she wouldn’t trip, and sighed as her stockinged feet came in contact with the balcony’s cool marble. She almost smiled at the relief of shoeless feet, running one hand through her short, frizzy auburn hair.

Thog sat in his tree outside the mansion, eyes going over every detail as his mind wandered slowly. He could hear muffled music and voices coming from inside; it was what had woken him from his nap.   
He was kicked out of his stupor by a loud sigh cutting clearly through the other muffled sounds. His eyes went to the balcony where for the first time he noticed someone outside; a short girl with pale skin and short auburn. She was (apparently) staring at the sky, hands laid firmly on the balcony railing.  
Without thinking, Thog pulled himself to his feet, still in the tree, and called out.

“Hey!”  
Aesling jumped, her hands tightening around the railing. She looked around herself a little frantically, and noticed for the first time a man standing in the tree in front of her. She tried to keep the surprise off her face.  
“H-hey,” she said.  
The stranger was handsome, with lightly tanned skin and slicked back black hair. Ashe stared into his black eyes as he answered her.  
“What are you doing out here?” he asked, sounding slightly sarcastic, “Party not good enough for you?”  
Aesling frowned.  
“I don’t really care for it.”  
The stranger cocked his head, face unreadable, and stayed quiet. Ashe almost wanted to leave, but she still didn’t want to go back into the crowded ballroom. She one hand off the railing, rubbing it against her skirt.

“Then let’s get out of here.”  
The girl looked about as startled as Thog felt when he said it.   
He blinked once, but looking at her like this he could see the girls beautiful green eyes, and he honestly wanted her to come with him. He held out his left hand to her.  
“Come on,” he said. “What’s the worst that could happen?”  
The girl glanced back at the ballroom one more time, but then turned back to him. She pulled her skirt up, and climbed onto the balcony railing. She looked nervously at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Thog, and jumping toward him. 

Aesling landed on the same branch as the stranger, taking his help to reach it. She swayed slightly as she breeze she hadn’t been paying attention to ruffled her hair and tickled her face. She could feel her face heating up slightly, and hoped her blush wouldn’t be noticeable.  
The stranger smiled at her. He put let go of her hand, and started moving down the branches.  
“Come on,” he said.  
Aesling smiled, and started down the tree, almost enjoying the feeling of rough bark scraping her bare hands and feet. This was certainly harder than climbing on her father's furniture, and the cool breeze was shaking the leaves slightly.  
She looked down as the stranger dropped down from the branches and onto the grass. He brushed off his hands, and looked up at her.  
Aesling jumped down after him, and stumbled as her feet hit the cool grass. She almost smiled at the feeling, but her heart was racing. Her father never would have let her leave the house barefoot. Her father barely let her leave the house at all. She stared up at the dark blue evening sky.

Thog scowled to himself. He hadn’t really thought through this idea. Based on her dress, and the fact that she was in a mansion, this girl was probably some kind of noble. If someone noticed and called a guard on him he’d probably hang for kidnapping.   
“So,” he said, “what should I call you?”  
The girl, holding up her skirt, looked up at him.  
“Um,” she said, “my name is Aesling.”  
Thog raised an eyebrow in the light night.  
“Aesling?” he said.  
Aesling folded her arms, but still followed him into the late evening forest.  
“Yes,” she said, “what’s your name?”  
“I go by Thog.” Thog took a turn, heading now back toward town.  
Aesling snorted.  
“It’s not my real name,” Thog said, and then wondered why. Aesling seemed…  
“Aesling is a bit strange,” he said, and looked Aesling up and down, “How ‘bout ‘Ashe’?”  
She tilted her head, and considered this, now walking next to him.  
“Ashe is fine,” she said.

Ashe hissed as a rock on the path cut her foot. Thog turned to look at her as she sat down in the grass. He stepped forward and crouched down to get a better look.  
“Have you been barefoot this whole time?” he asked.   
Ashe felt her face heat up as she nodded.  
Thog sighed, running a hand through his slicked-back black hair.   
Ashe let out a little yelp as he lifted her up in his arms.  
“This’ll have to do for now,” he said, “We’ll have to get you shoes in town.”  
He looked Ashe up and down.  
“And some different clothes,” he added, “This dress stands out a little too much.”

Thog carried Ashe out of the forest and into the uncrowded outskirts of the city. He looked around carefully, getting his bearings.   
“Right,” he said, moving toward the back-streets with a purpose, “I have a friend who we can see about clothes and shoes. His shop is pretty close by. Sound good?”  
He looked down at Ashe. She folded her arms, but nodded her approval.

Ashe didn’t say anything while Thog walked through the streets. She didn’t think the dress would be that big of a deal, but she hadn’t ever really left the mansion.  
She looked up at Thog, his black eyes still unreadable, and sighed.   
Thog’s eyebrows went up.   
“Something wrong?” he asked.  
Ashe shook her head. Thog shrugged, but perked up as they turned a corner.  
Ashe looked forward.

It was a small shop, almost crowded with bits and pieces of almost everything. When Thog opened the door, there was a quiet ringing of bells.   
“Moren,” he called, “you in here, buddy?”   
“That Thog?” replied a smooth voice.  
The voice was soon attached to a body as a lean blonde man entered from the shop’s backroom. His gray eyes lit up when he saw Thog, and he grinned.   
“Been a while,” he said, “Got something for your old friend today?”  
“Not exactly,” Thog said as he set Ashe down on the ground.   
Moren’s grin stayed true as he looked the girl up and down.  
“Hmm,” he said. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m Moren Marad.”  
“A-Ashe,” Ashe replied.  
Moren nodded.  
“So,” he said, “just what is it you two need?”  
“Clothes for the lady,” Thog replied, “and shoes.”  
“I can do that,” Moren said, and motioned for Ashe to follow him across the room. “Right this way, ma’am.”

Ashe stood in the doorway to the back room, and hesitated.   
“Come on,” Moren’s voice encouraged, “I’m sure you look great.”  
Ashe sighed, and stepped out, her new leather boots hardly making a sound.   
“Do I?” she asked as she adjusted the green leather tunic. She was wearing pants, too, which felt...good. She honestly couldn’t stand the feeling of her thighs touching in skirts. But the fabric of the pants was comfortable, and she loved it.   
Thog cleared his throat a bit, and Ashe looked over at him. His black eyes avoided her as she stared at him.   
He turned to Moren standing next to him.   
“Thanks,” he said.  
“My pleasure,” Moren answered.  
Ashe nodded to Moren as she followed Thog out the front door.

Thog stared at the darkening sky, hands shoved into his pockets. He sighed.  
“So,” he said as he started walking, “I know a decent enough inn nearby. It’s cheap, and the staff won’t ask too many questions. We can stay there for the night.”  
“All right.”  
Thog lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashe woke up with a stale taste in her mouth, and pulled the blanket up over her head with a groan. She curled up as she heard the door open, letting in footsteps and the smell of cigarette smoke.  
“You up yet, princess?”  
Ashe slowly let the blanket down and sat up, looking at Thog.  
“If you call me ‘princess’, can I call you ‘thug’?”  
Thog shrugged, offering his hand.  
“It’s no worse than ‘Thog’.”   
“Guess not,” Ashe said as she took his hand.

Thog ordered the cheapest breakfast available, sitting down across from Ashe. He watched her fuss with the ends of her (clearly tangled) auburn hair, and sighed.   
“Do you ever even brush your hair?” he asked.  
She shrugged in response, which Thog interpreted as a solid ‘no’.  
“Well, it’s a mess,” he said.  
She scoffed as he took a bite of his stew.  
“And what about you?” Ashe asked him.  
“I,” Thog stated, running a hand through his still slicked back hair, “take very good care of my hair, thank you.”  
Ashe groaned, getting her fingers caught in her hair.  
“I do have a brush you could use,” Thog told her. “Or scissors if you just want to cut it.”  
“That might be best,” Ashe replied, fingers still caught in the tangle.

Ashe took the scissors to her hair clumsily, her hands shaking, and watched her auburn hair fall to the ground. She whined as it fell down her shirt, making her itch. This really wasn’t ideal.   
“Just let me do it,” Thog told her, taking the scissors from her hand.  
Thog was much more gentle. He took out a brush and started on Ashe’s hair, getting the tangles out with minimal fuss. Ashe could feel her heart jumping out of her chest as he trimmed her hair, her face heating up. It felt like it took hours, his hands moving gently against her head and through her messy hair.

In reality, the haircut only took a few minutes. Thog got the tangles out of Ashe’s hair, and cut it down to something like a pixie cut. Her hair was slightly thicker than his own, but it didn’t make a lot of difference, and soon a lot of auburn hair was lying on the ground at their feet.  
Thog brushed the hair off of Ashe’s shoulders.  
“Done,” he said. “It’ll be less of a pain to brush now.”  
Ashe ran her hands through her hair, and gave a little smile.  
Thog almost smiled, too.


End file.
